left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis
Francis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. He is a large, tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck. His tattoos identify him as a member of "Hell's Legion", a name possibly inspired by the real-world Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club. Since his character model has changed, it has been speculated that Francis' new face was modeled after the head developer of the game, Mike Booth, and that he has the Lambda symbol from the Half-Life series cut into his hair. In the official media, he is always seen wielding either the pump shotgun or the auto shotgun. He is voiced by Vince Valenzuela. Official description Cocky, loud, and pretty sure he's indestructible, Francis acts like the zombie apocalypse is the world's biggest bar fight. When the virus hit, everybody else stockpiled food and looked for a place to hide. Francis found a gun and had some fun. No cops, no laws, no order—if it wasn't for all the zombies, he could almost get used to life like this.Survivors descriptions Hatred for everything Francis is notable for often contextually exclaiming how he hates something. Anything, really. Among the things Francis hates: * The Army * Ayn Rand * Bats (dislikes) * Boat lawyers * Boat people * Boomers * Camping * Churches * Cops * Doctors * Electric fences * Elevators * Helicopters * Hospitals * Hotels * Hunters * Jumping * Lawyers * Mazes * Planes * Sewers * Small towns * Smokers * Stairs * Subways * Tanks * Trains * Trainyards * Tunnels * Turnpikes * Vampires * Vans * Vomit * Walking * Water * Whispering * Witches * Woods * Zombies Despite stating that he hates the Army, he also is quoted saying "I LOVE the goddamn army!" Also, when asked by Bill if there's anything he doesn't hate, he replies, "You know what I don't hate...I don't hate vests!" Quotes * Francis: Come on, which of you jackasses just beefed? :Zoey: Oops, sorry! * [' ''When Bill mentions about shooting him if he turns '''] "What if just your beard starts to turn? Can I shoot that, too?" * Francis: I'm not gonna let these damn vampires beat me. : Bill: They're zombies, Francis. : Francis: Whatever! * "Look on the bright side; even if you guys die, I'll still be really handsome!" * Zoey/Bill: Francis, is there anything you don't hate? :Francis: You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests. * [' ''When Zoey says that the helicopter pilot had better be there '''] "If he isn't, at least we'll die with a nice view of the city." * [' ''Noticing a sign warning of deer crossing at The Turnpike '''] "Watch out! There's *deer* around here." * [' ''To Church Guy '''] "We're cops! Open up!" "...Why?" "Well, I'm Francis, that's Grandpa Bill and...there's zombies out here! Open the goddammed door!" * Francis: "Have a heart, we got a helpless old man with us!" :Bill: Hey! * "Man, I don't think that cop thing worked..." * "I'm gonna take that bell down and shove it up your ass!" * [' ''After Louis has stated that Riverside is a bust, and they should get to the river '''] : Francis: That's better than my plan. : Bill: What was that? : Francis: I didn't have one. * [' ''When answering the radio in Death Toll '''] "Attention boat owner! We are the cops! We command you to come pick us up." * "This is the most sober I've ever been in an airport." * "'God is dead', huh? Well tell him to join the club." * "Everyone but us is either a zombie or an asshole." * [ ''Realizes radio is just a tape rather than live'' ]' "Goddamn tape looped piece of shit, I hate the Army." or "Screw the goddamn army." '[ '' "I love the Army!", or sometimes, "I forgive you Army, I love you guys!"APC arrives ]' * '''[When answering the radio in Blood Harvest ]' "Attention army!" *clears throat* "This is the cops!" * "''Someone should use their health pack." * "Zoey, darlin', you should heal up." * "Bill, can I borrow your medkit? I just want to look at it." * '''[ After healing another Survivor ]' "I told you I'd take care of you!" * "Watch my back. But hey, don't stare at my ass!" * '[ Upon being helped up after being incapacitated ]' "Yeah... good thing I'm indestructible." * "Watch your ass!" * "Dammit. Stop. Shooting. Me." * "Do that again, and you're gonna be firing that thing out of your ass!" * "Shoot me again, and I'm gonna kick your ass!" * "Gee, nice shot Bill, that was my ass!" * "I'm coming Bill, keep your beard on!" * "Louis, you look like shit!" * "Is anyone there? Marco!" * '[ Upon picking up a weapon ]' :'Francis: Groovy. :Zoey: Imitation Groovy. * Francis: Groovy. :Louis: [Short laugh] :Francis: What's so funny? It is groovy. * [' ''In response to a generic how long remark, generic '''] "Long enough to know you have a pretty mouth." * [' ''Picking someone up '''] "Get your ass up... that's what he said." * [' ''Giving pills away '''] "Merry Christmas." * [' ''Responding to a nearby Witch '''] "I'll give her something to cry about ..." * [' ''Responding to a nearby Hunter '''] "Yeah, you better hide! Sweatshirt wearin' little wuss..." * [' ''Responding to a nearby Hunter '''] "I hear a Hunter. Come on out wussy..." Trivia * Originally, the developers had the idea to make Francis and Zoey show some sort of affection towards one another. However, this was found to be distracting, and was cut out of the game.Left 4 Dead Commentary'' Possibly because of this, Francis is often very friendly towards her. Category:The Survivors